The Adventures of Jade and Jagur
by cant-spell-jagur
Summary: 2 friends are really bored so they go to the mall....after touching some weird orb they find themselfs in a very colorful world...


a/n Mweeeeeee this is my first time writing so noone make fun of me ;.;. It might be a little bit short cause I had to get it done at night while I still have that burst of insane....This is what would happen if me and jade went to the mall together....I feel sorry for the security guards...Oh yeah and just so you don't get confused, sometimes the narrator will be reading the story and sometimes its someone else so try and stay on top of it! =^o^= Oh and jade, I might have screwed up your description a little bit cause I forgot what you looked like ^_^  
  
disclaimer: I disclaim that I own...nothing....I own me!!!! YAY!!!!....  
  
"I don't know, what do you wanna do?" said Jade, Very bored and sitting on the bench in park with her head on her hands.  
  
"I don't know, what do you wanna do?" said Jagur, Sitting next to jade in the same position.  
  
"I don't know, what do you wanna do?"   
  
"I don't know, what do you wanna do?"  
  
Maybe I can take this moment to describe our two characters, Jade, the girl, has shoulder length, dark hair and brown eyes. Jagur, the guy has unusually long hair for a boy, which is black, His eyes are brown. Now, back to the story!  
  
"I don't know, what do you wanna do?"  
  
"I don't know, what do you wanna do?"  
  
"I don't know, what do you wanna do?  
  
This continued for several minutes until something exciting happens.  
  
"I don't know, what do you wanna do?"  
  
"I don't know, wh-" "I KNOW!!!! LETS GO TO THE MALL!!!" jagur suddenly screamed happily leaving jade clutching her heart from the sudden excitement and having none over the past 15 minutes.  
  
"......OK!" jade said while they both ran off for the bus stop.  
  
******************  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Come on!"  
  
"No"  
  
"But"  
  
"No"  
  
"Just this one?!?!"  
  
"Jade, you bought the clothes, so your carrying 'em!"  
  
"But Jagur, if you don't help me I might FA-AH-ALL!!" Jade suddenly tripped on her untied shoelace. Jagur watched for a while, chuckling, before lending a hand to her. Just as she was almost to her feet, a passerby suddenly bumped into them, a globe falling out of one of his bags and landing on Jagur's head.  
  
*****************  
  
"HEY BOZO! WATCH WHAT YOUR DO--" Jagur was suddenly cut off as he looked at his surroundings. "Ahhh!! The brightness! My eyes! It looks like a cartoon!" "Baka! Its an anime!" Jade said, noting the drawing style. Jagur however, was looking right at her forehead, when jade noticed him. "WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT BAKA?!?!" Jagur pointed to her forehead in horror "WHAT'S THAT ON YOUR FOREHEAD?!?!" Jade looked blankly at him for a while, then ran over to a local pond to examine her reflection. "Mweeeeeeeeeh!!! we really ARE in an anime!" Jade said as she discovered the sweat drop that had formed on her head from Jagur's stupidity.  
  
"Hn! If we were in an anime then I could do this!" Jagur walked up a cliff then began to jump off. "Baka!!!!! We're in an anime! Not a cartoon!!! The laws of physics still apply!" "Hn. If animes still have the laws of physics, then how dose krillen possibly kiss his wife?!?!" "Hmm well I've always wondered that...but that dose not mean-" To late, Jagur already had walked off, trying to be like Bugs Bunny when he just steps off and continues walking. But maybe Jagur just wasn't as talented as Bugs Bunny. Or maybe he didn't have ears like parachutes, because he preceded to fall off a 100 yard drop.   
  
  
  
a/n: *sees you looking in horror at the sudden ending* MUAHAHAHAHA!!....If you want a next chapter then you have to give me good reviews *nod* im not sure if any of you aculy liked this or not ^_^. You've got to give me some review though! wether good or bad!! if you dont ill sue you!!! muahaha!! yes! im a writer now so i get lawyers! well maybe they're not MY lawyers but jade dosent need em! hers are always yapping about stealing goku and raditz -.- speaking of wich...uh oh...this fic is over...that means...*lawyers begin swooping in out of nowere* ahh!!! *pionts to non-reviewers* get em! they stole goku! *lawyers begin swooping in after em* muahahaha!! *sneaks off* ((author notes aren't important enough for spell cheacking or capitalization ^_^)) 


End file.
